Cold
by duh its me
Summary: Mitsuki doesn't want Takuto to touch her heart anymore, so she thrusts herself into the cold, dark waters of the sea. [death fic][slight EichiMitsuki][TakutoMitsuki in the end][BAD SUMMARY][R&R please!]


**PLEASE READ THIS.**

**This fanfic... is very sad. I dunno why I did it... but, yeah. :( Umm, it's from Mitsuki's PoV in first person.**

**I had been re-reading Full Moon and when I got to the scene at the lake in the 4th volume I thought, 'What if Mi-chan had really committed suicide?' and the idea for this fic came ot me. It was about 2 AM and I was dead tired but the stupid plot bunny wouldn't let me go to sleep. I tacked the ending on as an afterthought cuz I didn't want the story to be THAT depressing. **

**Please don't hate me for this being a death fic! Slightly EichiMitsuki, TakutoMitsuki at the end, one-shot. I might do a sequel later, but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me if I should make a sequel or not!**

* * *

What's happening to me? Why do I feel so cold? 

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki!"

_Who is that? They sound familiar..._

"Please, Mitsuki! You can't leave me! You can't die!"

_Mitsuki... is that who I am? Is that my name?_

_Death... is that what this darkness is? _

_I... remember people. I think they may have been important to me... I see... a sadist with dog-ears and a cute girl with bunny ears and a short-tempered boy with kitty ears... and... and..._

_An angel with gentle eyes and soft, blond hair._

_All of a sudden I can remember! People, places, events... my whole life... but what is this cold? It's getting worse and now I can't feel my body..._

"Takuto? Takuto?! What happened to Mitsuki?!"

_That was the bunny... she sounded worried about me... and Takuto, the cat..._

_Oh, now I remember. He tried to get close to me. He tried to touch my heart. He tried to heal my wounds, share my pain. But no one can do that. No one! Eichi is the only one who can come close to me... the only one who can love me..._

_The voices sound distant, farther away... I think I'm dying. Yes, I remember throwing myself in the water and then I couldn't breathe... my lungs ached... I think Takuto got to me then and I remember him kissing me... trying to get me awake..._

_My chest hurts. I can't breathe anymore. I feel cold, frozen. I can't move. Is this what it feels like to die? Is this what my dear Eichi went through?_

_Someone's hugging me, trying to coax me back to the horrid and cruel thing called life. They're trying to make me come back, but I don't want to. Now I can be with the angel... the handsome angel with kind eyes..._

"Please don't leave, Mitsuki! I love you! Please... I love you..."

_What is this? I feel... something wet... Tears? Could someone be crying over me? Oh, yes, I can hear his sobbing. You love me? Why do you keep saying that over and over again? How can you love me? I don't understand... but I'm sorry. I'm sorry you love me, because I cannot love you back... I wish I didn't have to hurt you like this, I'm sorry that I cause you pain... I'm sorry that I have to say this to you..._

_Goodbye._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart pounds as I walk forward, the man in the cloak leading me. He says this is my punishment, to collect the souls of the dead. Punishment for committing the sin of suicide. "Hey, Boss." I look up and see a boy. The first things I notice are his eyes. They're bright blue and they seem to look right into my very soul... and his lush, dark hair. He seems to have wings and cat ears and a tail. He must be another who is being punished for taking his own life...

He smiles at me, but his eyes don't smile. They look sad, filled with sorrow and grief, like he's looking at something extremely painful to watch... I wonder why? Did I do something wrong? Have I done something bad?

The hooded man starts talking to him. "I was going to let Meroko train her at first, but you wanted this job so much I couldn't refuse. Take good care of her, Takuto."

So his name is Takuto... I like it. It seems... familiar somehow. It feels safe. "Ah... um... it's nice to meet you!" I blurt out while blushing furiously. "My name's Mayako Kitsumi! I hope we'll be good friends!"

He smiles again and I feel my heart speed up. But his smile still worries me... it's so sad. He chuckles and pats me on the head. "I know we'll be good friends," he whispers. "I just know it." I look at him, puzzled, but he just shakes his head and hands me a bag. "That's your uniform, put it on."

I look in the bag and my eyes widen. There's a pretty blue dress and a set of wings. There was also a pair of ears that looked suspiciously like bear's ears and a dress that matched his poncho perfectly.

For a moment, I was stunned. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't move. It matched...

And then a picture flashed before my eyes.

_Great waves, storm clouds, a golden haired boy who lay in the shadowy depths of the sea..._

And then something so surprising that I gasped out loud.

_It was Takuto. Tears streamed down his face and his eyes were dark with depression and fury. He seemed to be saying something... a single word, over and over again._

"_Mitsuki. Mitsuki? Mitsuki!"_

_And then he let a sob and I felt my pulse quicken. For some reason, I knew what was happening in this picture, I knew who was dying and..._

"Hey, shorty!" His voice surprises me and I glance towards my new partner. The odd image was now forgotten and I smiled at him.

For some reason, I knew. I just _knew_.

I loved this boy with all my heart.

* * *

**Grawr. I feel I should explain the last bit... yes, that was Mitsuki. She's been turned into a shinigami and is Taku-kun's new partner. Why she says her name is Mayako Kitsumi... that's because in the 4-panel manga in the back of one of the books (I think it was #6) Takuto says her shinigami name would be that... so that's what I called her! And about the bear ears... when Mi-chan asked what kind of animal she'd be (in the 4-panel anga again) Meroko says a squirrel, Izumi says a penguin, Jonathon says a female Jonathon (eeew) and Takuto says a bear. So I took the obvious choice and gave her bear ears!**


End file.
